On the Great Naruto Bridge I Wept
by Duinhiril Telcontar
Summary: 1st Naruto fanfic!"Although I was aware, that I would only be his tool. It gave… me purpose… I did not mind… But to be honest… I never thought… there would be a day…Where my devotion… would be returned to me…"-Haku x OC


He took the hit.

And now his blood was splattered on the unfinished bridge.

I heard myself cry out as tears started to burst out, "Haku!"

Without thinking, I rushed toward where he stood between his master, Zabuza, and my teacher, Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi-sensei had his arm driven unto his chest with his Lightning Blade.

His wide-opened eyes remained unblinking as gravity pulled him down on the cold, wet floor. Sensei caught him and he muttered something I couldn't comprehend. As I reached the both of them, I immediately clung hard on Kakashi-sensei's sleeve and Haku's arm. I tried speaking but my voice couldn't bring my thoughts into words. I just stared at the teenager who wielded senbons as a choice of weapon whose life was either slowly or swiftly slipping away.

In the deafening silence, Zabuza laughed wickedly as he raised his gigantic sword above his head before swinging it towards us. I wasn't able to react but Kakashi, being the adept ninja he was, got us out of the way before we could've reached an inevitable death.

Finally, a meek voice willed itself out for the world to hear, "Is he okay?" I asked even though I found it pointless in doing so. Kakashi-sensei placed two fingers against the side of his neck to check for a pulse though I felt he should be checking for mine as well with all the conflict and pain being cast upon our heavy loads. Everything was out of whack—Sasuke was killed and now Haku was dying. After seconds that seemed like hours, the Copy Ninja met my eyes with both of his own.

"He probably has less than five minutes… Don't waste time." He told me before disappearing.

He didn't even need to ask.

When I came along with Team Seven on their escort mission when we ran into Zabuza and he was "killed" I was captured by the hunter-nin who allegedly took him down. That hunter-nin was Haku. He brought me to their lair and revealed that Zabuza was, in fact, still alive. They told me that I could never escape this place for they will find me and easily dispose of me. Haku told me they would use me as a hostage if things would go out of hand. My absence would bring stress to the team but as I stayed in that damp place I wished they wouldn't think about me, I would just get in the way of their mission. I doubted ever tagging along in the first place. I was just a burden to them.

But even when I was placed in a hostage's position, Haku never mistreated me, even Zabuza but I felt he would if he wasn't in such a bad shape when they escaped. Even when things were awkward like when I believed Haku was a girl at first, when he teasingly implied he can show proof and the time I caught him shirtless by accident (he was definitely a guy), I started to get to know the Kirigakure shinobi. It led to both of us feeling some sort of connection between us.

Something that was new to me and him but somehow I knew it was a developing love. Even if our time seemed to short for it to be so but honestly, a few days with nothing else to do as a hostage, waiting for a ninja who wields a humongous sword to recover from wounds could very much seem like weeks or roughly a month . I could completely understand my feelings. He was a sweet, caring, and devoted shinobi; qualities that followed him to his unavoidable demise.

Fast forward to the battles on the incomplete bridge; here he was, his head cradled by my left arm with his eyes still open and heavy, pained inhales and exhales that returned and left his lungs in a continuous cycle; a cycle that would only last in a few more minutes.

I lifted my free hand and slowly started to stroke the stray hairs away from his face as I looked at him with filtered eyesight.

"Haku? Can you hear me?" I asked, voice cracking. I didn't pay attention to the battles being fought in front of me. My only priority now was Haku. He was about to go and I couldn't force myself to not realize it.

He closed his eyes and the action made me afraid—afraid that our time was up. But a gush of relief flooded inside of me when he lifted his eyelids halfway. His lips started to move.

"…Sena," he said. "I'm about to-"

"I know," I cut him off, "And I don't want to accept it, Haku!" I sobbed even more, letting flumes of salty tears pour out of my eyes.

It took a few moments for Haku to say something again in a feeble whisper. "Did you not hear… What your companion… said? A ninja… must not… reveal… emotion… in a mission."

"Screw that," I replied to him quickly. "The person I have come to love is dying. The rules have no power to rule over my emotions. I may not get another chance."

His half-opened dark brown eyes looked into me like he was diving into my soul and I felt as if I was diving into his. He muttered a question, "Do you really… love me?"

I laughed sadly because I knew this was probably the last time I could say this to him, "Do I have to answer? Of course I love you…" and I knew those words ring true.

Haku mustered a smile and though faint, it was the brightest smile I've ever seen. "I have… devoted myself to Zabuza… ever since… he saved me…from the streets… Although I was aware, that I would only be his tool. It gave… me purpose… I did not mind… But to be honest… I never thought… there would be a day…Where my devotion… would be returned to me…"

His words hit me like a rock. The tears didn't stop as I bent my head close to his face, my forehead resting upon his Kirigakure headband that protected his own. I wanted to stay that way in silence but I reminded myself we didn't have all the time in the world. Haku was first to break the silence between us. "Sena… Am I your first?"

I blinked away my tears before I answered him. "Yes… You are my first."

"First… love?"

I felt my cheeks heat up as I answered, "Yes."

Haku's breath exhaled louder than previous. "I'm sorry… I had to do this to you…"

I pressed my forehead harder on his, "You shouldn't be sorry." I assured him—though I hoped I could've said something better.

Then Haku started to say something—the volume of his voice had grown softer.

"Can I still be… the first kiss?"

My eyes widened at his sudden request. I had become too shocked to answer him right away. To be honest, I wanted to but I never kissed a guy before.

I didn't answer him, not orally at least. I held unto his right cheek with my free hand and started to find his lips. I've seen people kiss already in some of the movies I came across. Hopefully, I could get it right.

The moment I found the right spot I closed my eyes and slowly plunged my lips into his. I expected the metallic flavor of blood but it never came. His lips were cold but they gave me such a warm feeling – there was this strength that flowed like chakra; like we shared the same chakra. I felt the moment should have lasted longer but I had to release myself. I gingerly lifted my head until I saw his face that had such a look that was filled with euphoria, gratefulness and… love.

He smiled again—his brown eyes glittering like they had flecks of snow. He whispered ever so softly…

"Thank you…Sena…"

And his head tilted to the side—his features relaxing.

I lifted my hand and placed them on his eyes and lay him down. When I removed them, they were both closed and I knew they would never open again.

Haku's death now became a memory of what was yesterday and a lot more transpired after that. When Gatoh came along with his mob of assassins, he declared that Zabuza was fired. Gatoh even had the guts to step on Haku's corpse and it boiled my anger to a feverish pitch. I screamed and cursed at him along with Naruto. He tried to whack me with that stick of his but I managed to catch it before it took its blow and took Haku away from him. Zabuza changed his mind about Haku when Naruto told him how he cared for him and therefore helped him in any way he could. Then Zabuza, with both arms broken by Kakashi-sensei used the kunai Naruto gave him with his mouth and killed Gatoh, fatally wounding his self in the process. Before he could die Zabuza asked if Kakashi-sensei would bring him beside Haku for his final moments. I stepped away so he could have some time alone as snow started falling around us.

Sasuke was actually alive—only stuck in a death-like phase and he woke up afterwards. We were all elated of course. Our ally didn't really loose his life and I think enough people have been killed that day.

We buried both of them side by side in a place that overlooked the Great Naruto Bridge which was obviously named after Naruto Uzumaki who had played a major role in its completion. Two crosses side by side; one with Haku's belt and one with Zabuza's sword. At dawn I found myself kneeling in front of them, staring with no other objective. I didn't have any tear stains on my face. I think I cried them all out in the events of yesterday.

Time passed so quickly that I didn't realize it was already afternoon. Naruto and the others easily found me to say it was time to go. I nodded and asked if I could have a few more moments and they didn't challenge my request. So they left me be, reminding me to meet them at Tazuna's place. Though one remained.

"Sena… Please forgive me…"

"For killing him Kakashi-sensei?"

"…"

I sighed and stood up to turn to him. "It's not your fault, Sensei. Haku made his choice to take the hit when he wasn't the target. You were aiming on Zabuza, not him."

"So you forgive me?"

I managed to smile painfully, the first smile I mustered since yesterday. "Of course, I do."

"I still want to make it up to you. Want me to lend you my Icha Icha-"

"NO!" I exclaimed too quickly before correcting myself. "Uh… No thank you." I had enough of one experience of curiously getting me and reading a chapter.

Kakashi-sensei chuckled and started to turn away. "Okay, Sena." He said before waving a hand lazily and walking away.

Just when I thought I was finally alone, I spotted Sakura leave her hiding place on a tree. A worried expression graced her features. "Sena?"

"Sakura? How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear Kakashi-sensei's offer. What **is **in that book, anyway?"

"You do NOT want to know… I think I scarred my mind with the first few sentences. So, why are you here?"

Sakura laughed nervously, "Well, Naruto and Sasuke both agreed that you wouldn't make it in time unless someone was with you to remind you. I would trust you but… let's just say the job was handed to me."

I laughed a bit with her before looking back at Haku's grave. Sakura then asked me a question nervously, "You really loved him, didn't you." She said in a way that made it more of a statement than a question. Her voice tinted with a tone of sympathy.

"I still do, frankly… it's going to be hard to get over it… I don't know though if letting go would be the right thing to do." I replied honestly as my head bends down and my knees fall.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have brought it up." she said softly.

There is a deafening silence.

Suddenly, I asked, "How's Sasuke?"

"Feeling better. I'm relieved he's okay…"

A gentle breeze blew around us, the salty tang of the waves enveloping my senses. I really enjoyed the presence of the sea.

"Sakura, I just realized something."

"… What is it?"

"Yesterday, we were pretty much alike. Two girls who were in love with this guy… now these guys placed their lives on the line for someone, putting them in a hard spot. But that's where all the similarities end."

I wasn't facing her but I knew the pink-haired kunoichi had a baffled look on her face.

"What ends it, exactly?" She asked.

It took me awhile to answer her back.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. There went the final one. "Yours made it out… while mine didn't."


End file.
